A podiatrist is a para-medical officer who diagnoses and treats disorders of the human foot. Podiatrists therefore require suitable tools to be efficient in their work. In the past, very few such tools were available specifically for podiatrists. Their efficiency may have thus suffered, and their patient may not have been as satisfied as they would have expected.